Furfrou (Pokémon)
|} Furfrou (Japanese: トリミアン Trimmien) is a introduced in Generation VI. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Furfrou can have its hair trimmed into nine different styles to change its appearance. The styles include the Star, Diamond, Heart, Pharaoh, Kabuki, La Reine, Matron, Dandy, and Debutante Trim. A trimmed Furfrou will revert into its Natural Form if five days have passed since it was trimmed without being deposited in the PC, or if it is deposited in (Generation VI) or withdrawn from (Generation VII) the PC. Biology Furfrou is a dog-like Pokémon with thick, white fur that covers its black body apart from its paws and face. It has round eyes with blue eyelids and red irises, a pointed snout with a round nose at the end, and long rectangular ears. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. This Pokémon's furry coat cushions it against physical attacks, though cutting it increases the swiftness of its movements. It used to guard the king in the ancient times of Kalos. Like some real-world poodles, some domesticated Furfrou are commonly seen with their fur trimmed into various styles. Furfrou is known to be loyal to its Trainer, and only allows someone it trusts to trim it. In the past, aristocrats would even compete over who could trim its fur into the most exquisite style. File:676Furfrou Dream.png|Natural Form File:676Furfrou Heart Dream.png|Heart Trim File:676Furfrou Diamond Dream.png|Diamond Trim File:676Furfrou Star Dream.png|Star Trim File:676Furfrou Pharaoh Dream.png|Pharaoh Trim File:676Furfrou Kabuki Dream.png|Kabuki Trim File:676Furfrou La Reine Dream.png|La Reine Trim File:676Furfrou Matron Dream.png|Matron Trim File:676Furfrou Dandy Dream.png|Dandy Trim File:676Furfrou Debutante Dream.png|Debutante Trim In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Furfrou appeared in Grooming Furfrou!, including one that belonged to . It initially did not approve of her as its Stylist and thus she had difficulties with it, but their relationship improved after attempted to steal it. A Matron Trim Furfrou appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, under the ownership of Princess Allie. It was used in a battle against , during which it was shocked by 's . Because its fur was ruined in the process, and she was not content with Furfrou battling without looking beautiful, Allie forfeited the match. A Dandy Trim Furfrou appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, under the ownership of Kayleigh. It competed with its Trainer in a Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase. However, their performance was interrupted by a that appeared onstage and began imitating Furfrou's moves. After Pancham broke a stage lamp and fell on the stage, it ran off the stage in fear. A Furfrou appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of Alouette. It was briefly stylized into a Pharaoh Trim. It appeared again in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. A Matron Trim Furfrou appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of Delilah. It assisted the other judges in evaluating the baking during the Theme Performance of the Dendemille Town Rookie Class. A Kabuki Trim Furfrou appeared in A League of His Own!, under the ownership of Everett. Everett used it in his battle against Ash, where it faced off against but was eventually defeated. A Trainer's Heart Trim Furfrou appeared in SM099. It encountered an Eevee, who tried to greet it, but it wasn't impressed by Eevee's look. It was then called away by its Trainer. It later appeared when Eevee and were running away from an , and it was nearly hit by . Minor appearances Furfrou debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Furfrou made cameo appearances in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, To Find a Fairy Flower!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, and Origins of Mega Evolution!. Two Natural Form Furfrou appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Furfrou appeared in a fantasy in Breaking Titles at the Chateau!. A Furfrou appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. A Pharaoh Trim Furfrou appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a Pokévision video icon. Five Furfrou appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!, where they were seen in their Dandy, Star, Heart, Debutante, and Pharaoh Trims. A 's Furfrou appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. In the latter episode, it sported a Kabuki Trim in a picture. A La Reine Trim Furfrou appeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Trainer's Furfrou appeared in Master Class is in Session!. A Trainer's Debutante Trim Furfrou appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared in A League of His Own!. Three Trainers' Furfrou appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, two of them being Natural Form and the third a Diamond Trim. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared in Till We Compete Again!. A Trainer's Natural Form Furfrou appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Furfrou SM099.png|A Heart Trim Furfrou in the anime Diamond Furfrou anime.png|A Diamond Trim Furfrou in the anime Star Furfrou anime.png|A Star Trim Furfrou in the anime Alouette Pharaoh Furfrou.png|A Pharaoh Trim Furfrou in the anime Everett Furfrou.png|A Kabuki Trim Furfrou in the anime La Reine Furfrou anime.png|A La Reine Trim Furfrou in the anime Princess Allie Furfrou.png|A Matron Trim Furfrou in the anime Kayleigh Furfrou.png|A Dandy Trim Furfrou in the anime Mother_and_daughter_M19.png|A Debutante Trim Furfrou in the anime Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations Star, Heart, and Diamond Trim Furfrou appeared in The Investigation. They were stolen by Essentia's Poké Ball Jack, after their Trainer battled her. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Furfrou, nicknamed Furry, in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, she uses it in her studies to be a Furfrou stylist. In Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, an illusion of a Furfrou appeared under the ownership of Celosia, disguised as a Furfrou stylist. Shauna encountered it in an alleyway, which she mistakenly believes to be her missing one. She quickly realizes it actually belongs to the stylist who trims it into the Pharaoh, Debutante, Dandy, and Matron Trims. It disappears after Shauna had been possessed by Celosia's . In What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, a Furfrou appeared, having been trimmed to have a Heart Trim by its at Friseur Furfrou. A Furfrou appeared in Scizor Defends as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In Epilogue, a Trainer had her Furfrou trimmed into a Kabuki Trim by Shauna at Friseur Furfrou. A Diamond, Star, and Heart Trim Furfrou were also seen being styled there. Shauna Furry Heart Trim Adventures.png|Furfrou Heart Trim in Pokémon Adventures Shauna Furfrou Trimmer Adventures.png|Furfrou Kabuki Trim in Pokémon Adventures Star Heart Diamond Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Star and Diamond Trims in Pokémon Adventures Pharaoh Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Pharaoh Trim in Pokémon Adventures Debutante Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Debutante Trim in Pokémon Adventures Dandy Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Dandy Trim in Pokémon Adventures Matron Furfrou Adventures.png|Furfrou Matron Trim in Pokémon Adventures In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Third release)}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Work Up|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Furfrou was unintentionally revealed in a Pokémon Direct on September 4, 2013. * Furfrou is the only Pokémon with a catch rate of 160. Origin Furfrou is based on a . Its untrimmed form seems to draw some inspiration from s. Name origin Furfrou is a combination of fur and frou-frou (fancy, overly elaborate). Trimmien may be a combination of trimming and chien (French for dog). It could also be a play on the phrase très bien (French for excellent). In other languages and |fr=Couafarel|frmeaning=From and possibly |es=Furfrou|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Coiffwaff|demeaning=From and |it=Furfrou|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=트리미앙 ''Teurimiang|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=多麗米亞 / 多丽米亚 Duōlìmǐyǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. Contains |zh_yue=多麗米亞 Dōlaihmáih'a|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name. Contains |he=לפרפרו Furfrou|hemeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=फरफ्रो Furfrou|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фурфу Furfu|rumeaning=From English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with different forms de:Coiffwaff es:Furfrou fr:Couafarel it:Furfrou ja:トリミアン zh:多丽米亚